


Post-Board Meeting Stress Relief

by gabby227



Series: Stony Bingo [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artist Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Shower Sex, Stony Bingo, Tony Feels, Tony Stark is So Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabby227/pseuds/gabby227
Summary: Tony has had the worst day. He's preparing for a new product release when all he wants to do is just be at home with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749289
Kudos: 24





	Post-Board Meeting Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my Free Square in the Stony Bingo. It just kind of came to me when I was trying to go to sleep this afternoon. I'm rather new to writing Stony, so I hope this story is a good one. It's going to be at least two or three chapters long. I'm not sure which one yet.

Sighing, Tony stepped into the penthouse and loosened his tie. He hated those board meetings, hated sitting through them. They took for fucking ever to get over and it ate up most of his time. He also hated these goddamned suits and never wanted to wear one ever again.

He looked around. The penthouse had always been so large and spacious, but since Steve had moved in it had felt more homey. Usually there was the sound of him doing something up here but today it was silent. 

Tony shrugged off his suit coat as he yelled, “Steve? Hey, baby, you home?”

There was no answer. It wouldn’t have surprised Tony at all if Steve wasn’t home. It was four o’clock in the afternoon, after all, and Steve often taught a painting class at the VA. That is, when he wasn’t busy with the Avengers or SHIELD.

The class had been Sam’s idea. When Wilson joined the Avengers, he and Steve got on like a house on fire, and that made Tony happy. He had someone that had similar life experiences -- maybe not  _ exactly _ , but Sam had also been in the military and he seemed to understand the trauma Steve tried his best to hide in a way many just could not. Both Sam and Steve had lost a close brother in arms suddenly and rather traumatically in their own war.

In the end, Tony was just happy they had each other.

Sam worked with the Avengers and SHIELD full time, but on his off-time, he continued to volunteer at the VA. Steve needed something to do, and Sam suggested the VA to him. He said they needed an art therapy class to really help the vets relax, and Steve jumped at the opportunity. He didn’t go every day, but he did go as often as he possibly could.

Tony set his briefcase down by the front door and then headed over to the bar. He poured himself a tumbler of scotch before going over to the living room and sitting on the couch. Relaxing, he felt his shoulders hit the back of the seat, and he let out a groan.

Stark Industries was getting ready for a product reveal. They were working on a new edition of the StarkPad, and he had been in meetings for the past week, trying to get everything ready. He loved it when he got to go down to R&D and play -- that was probably one of his favorite things, and coming up with the design for the new StarkPad had been a lot of fun -- but he hated it when he actually had to deal with the rest of the process. He would much rather have been in R&D permanently. Oh, he could dream, anyway. 

He looked up to the ceiling after taking a swig of the amber liquid, “Hey, JARVIS?” he asked.

“Welcome home, sir,” came the AI’s voice. “How was the meeting?”

“Ick,” he groaned. “Those marketing geniuses wouldn’t know the difference between liquid retina displays and 5K if it hit them in the face. Don’t even get me started on the sales sharks, JARVIS…” He mourned his wasted afternoon. ”

“You say that every time, sir,” the AI reminded him.

“And every time, it’s true, ” he groaned again. “Is Steve in the Tower?”

“He’s on Mr. Wilson’s floor,” the AI informed him. “He’s been there most of the day. Do you wish for me to tell him you’re home?”

Tony shook his head, “Nah. Just let me know if he heads this way, yeah?”

“As you wish, sir.”

Tony sat on the couch for a while, just relaxing and holding his tumbler of scotch at the ready. A few moments passed before he said, “Hey, J? Why don’t you put the news on for me?”

“As you wish, sir,” JARVIS replied as CNN came onto the television. He sat there and watched that for a bit. The TV was on mute, which JARVIS knew that Tony wouldn’t actually want the sound on, but the closed captions were across the bottom of the television screen.

Tony wasn’t looking forward to the next few days, the product launch withstanding. There was another reason that he was dreading it.

His birthday was coming up.

Tony didn’t really celebrate birthdays -- he only did it when other people insisted, or when he was dying. But this year was one of the big ones. The big 50. He couldn’t believe how quickly it had arrived or at times he was even still here. Twenty-year-old him used to do coke lines off strippers and race really fast cars. But miracles do happen. 

His mom had always wanted to celebrate birthdays. She loved it. A birthday was proof that you were still alive, and he tried to remember that. But sometimes, celebrating a birthday just reminded Tony how much he missed his mom and how she’d been cruelly taken away from him.

It surprised Tony how like his mother Steve was. In the two years they have been dating, Tony made some key observations about Steve. Steve loved celebrating birthdays. Like his mother, Steve made a big deal of everyone's birthday. Unlike his mother, Steve wasn’t a big fan of celebrating his own birthday. 

Steve had said that once you hit 100, you had no reason to celebrate. But Tony just felt Steve hated having the attention on himself. He just had a feeling that Steve spending so much time with Sam had something to do with his birthday.

“Sir?” JARVIS broke the silence and Tony’s thoughts. “Captain Rogers is on his way up.”

“Thanks, J,” Tony said. He told JARVIS to turn the TV off and then finished off his scotch. Steve didn’t like it when Tony drank, so he didn’t do it when he was around. Natasha had often laughed and told him that that was cheating, but Tony needed a drink every once in a while to process the day. After throwing his glass in the dishwasher, he went into the bathroom to get a shower started.

“Hey, baby doll,” Steve said as he followed the sound of running water. “Are you gettin’ in the shower?”

“Powers of observation, Cap, you definitely have them,” Tony joked, and Steve made a face. “Yeah, I’m getting a shower. Wanna join me?”

“Probably could use one,” Steve murmured as he came closer, plastering himself against Tony’s back. He wrapped a strong arm around Tony’s middle and kissed the back of his neck. “I missed you today.”

“I always miss you when I’m gone, sweetheart,” Tony said to Steve, melting into the warm embrace. “The meetings are complete torture. I can’t wait until this week is over with.”

“And it’s only Wednesday,” Steve teased him with a smile.

“Just get naked, Rogers,” Tony said with a grin.

Once the water was hot enough -- and Tony  _ loved  _ a hot shower. He loved the water hot enough to practically scald him, and Steve kind of liked the hot, too. He couldn’t stand cold water -- when he was in the cold water, it reminded him too much of being in the ice -- Steve and Tony removed their clothes. After they were both naked, Tony turned around and practically jumped at Steve.

“Maybe we should wait for the shower, sugar,” Steve chuckled, but it didn’t stop him from grabbing the back of Tony’s neck and slotting their lips together.

Tony tilted his head as he swiped his tongue across Steve’s lower lip, silently asking for access. He wrapped his arms around Steve’s middle. He rubbed his hand up and down the small of Steve’s back, lightly grazing over his ass.

“Let’s get in the shower, doll,” Steve murmured against Tony’s lips, and they broke apart so they could do just that.

Tony, being Tony, was used to luxury, and his shower was no exception. It was big enough for at least five people, and he and Steve could fit in there more than comfortably. They let the water hit their bodies as Tony grabbed the back of Steve’s neck and pulled him downwards.

Steve backed Tony up against the back wall of the shower as they made out. Reaching down, Steve wrapped a hand around his boyfriend’s cock.

Tony wasn’t hard, but he was well on his way there, and when he felt Steve’s hand around him, he moaned low into his boyfriend’s mouth. Steve started off slowly, just stroking up Tony’s cock, and then swiping his hand over the tip to spread his pre-come down his shaft.

Tony wasn’t as big as Steve was; Tony wasn’t built like him, he was more lithe and lean, but he definitely still had muscle on him. Steve loved having his hands on his boyfriend; he loved the way Tony was soft but hard in all the right places. As Steve battled Tony’s tongue for dominance, he started stroking a little faster, gripping Tony a little harder.

“I wanna suck you off,” Steve husked as he pulled away from Tony’s mouth. “Please let me.”

“As if I’d ever turn you down, sugar,” Tony chuckled. “Go ahead.”

Steve grinned as he got to his knees.

He licked a stripe up Tony’s cock, once, twice, and then a third time. He loved teasing Tony, really drawing it out, but he didn’t want to do that right now. His only focus was making sure Tony felt really good. His gaze snapped up as he looked Tony straight in his chocolate brown eyes as he took Tony’s cock as far back his throat as he possibly could.

When he closed his mouth around it and sucked lightly, Tony’s head fell back against the shower wall. He let a loud groan leave his mouth, one of his hands finding purchase in Steve’s blond hair. He gripped firmly, knowing that Steve liked a little hairpulling when he was on his knees, and that was proven when Steve let out a loud moan around Tony’s cock.

And the vibration of it --  _ good God _ . Tony could’ve sworn he died and went to heaven when he felt the vibration of Steve’s throat around him.

“God, baby, you feel so fucking good,” Tony gasped out. “God, your mouth is fucking  _ fantastic _ .”

He could feel Steve’s smug smirk around his cock.

As Steve bobbed his head up and down Tony’s dick, Tony let out a lot of moans and gasps of pleasure. His hand never left Steve’s blond hair, and he ended up pulling a little harder. Tony was so sure that Steve’s scalp was going to be sore after they were finished, but every time he tightened his grasp, Steve moaned louder.

“Steve, baby, I’m gonna come, I’m so fucking close,” Tony warned him. “I’m so fucking close, I’m gonna come if you don’t stop.”

When Steve wasn’t taking Tony’s warnings, he looked down at his lover. “If you don’t stop, I’m gonna come in your mouth.”

Steve sucked on Tony’s cock a little harder, and that’s when Tony felt himself tip over the edge. He let out a loud moan as he came in his boyfriend’s mouth.

Steve made sure Tony was watching him before he swallowed his boyfriend’s come. He knew that Tony loved that, and knew that Tony’s cock would be trying to get hard again.

But Tony and Steve both knew that he could really only come once a session.

“Get back up here and kiss me, baby,” Tony murmured, legs feeling like jelly. Steve did as he requested.

Steve leaned into Tony’s body, leaning down to kiss them, and as their lips met, Tony reached down to stroke Steve’s length.

As his speed increased, Steve and Tony kissed hungrily. Their kisses got more aggressive, more hungry. Tony’s other arm went around to Steve’s back, gripping his shoulder almost painfully, which just made Steve feel even better.

Steve had often had issues with his sexuality, things that didn’t make sense to him, and one of them was that he couldn’t come without a little pain to ebb the way. He had so many mental issues with it in the past, how he often had to dig his nails in his thigh while he jacked himself off, because it was like he was literally unable to tip over that edge without a little pain.

Tony broke the kiss to murmur against Tony’s lips, “C’mon, sweetheart, come for me. I want to feel you come.”

That’s all it took before Steve was succumbing to his orgasm and coming all over Tony’s hand and his own abdomen.

Tony held Steve for a few minutes while he came down from his orgasm, and then said, “Let’s shower and get clean, huh?”

Steve nodded.

They finished their shower, and while Steve and Tony were getting dressed again, Tony let out a yawn. “I need a nap, sugar,” he told him. “You want to lay with me?”

“I could nap,” Steve nodded.

“Let’s go lie down,” Tony murmured. “Then you can go spend time with Sam or whatever you want to do.”

Steve gave him a look before pressing a kiss to his forehead, “All I want to do, baby, is spend time with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://gabby227.tumblr.com/). I'm taking prompts.


End file.
